


Monsters and Coffee

by DaFishi



Series: College sucks [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Katara, F/M, Fluff, Omega Zuko, all the nations are there, also, but they’re different, its different, its pretty cute, putting that out there, reas the beginning, so just, the whole monster coffee thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Katara meets someone in her college that she might want to get to know better.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: College sucks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008345
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Monsters and Coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HimitsuAi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimitsuAi/gifts).



> Man, this was fun to write

When Katara first went into class, she wasn’t expecting what she saw.

Half the kids looked asleep while the other half actually were.

She sat down in the two-person gavel with her name on it.

She regards the other name tag with interest.

‘Zuko Keahi’ it read.

She gazes at the name tag comprehensively.

This boy was supposed to be in all of her classes and was most likely her dorm mate too.

Though the Avatar Academy was a prestigious school, they tended to stick a few select people together.

Most of the time, two people were together all the time and Katara was pretty sure Zuko and her were going to end up being a pair.

She knew for a fact from her acceptance letter that she was supposedly one of the top students, both bending wise and academically, so this ‘Zuko’ character must also be ahead of the rest.

She stares at his last name until it clicks for her.

He must be from the Fire Nation, the female alpha thought.

Keahi was a Hawaiian name that meant something akin to the word, ‘Fire’.

Her last name, Mataraci, was Turkish and meant something along the lines of, ‘Water’.

Her mother was originally from Earth Nation and that’s why her last name was Turkish.

The Earth Nation consisted of Asia, Water Nation had claimed Antarctica and the Arctic, Air Nation had Europe, Africa, and Australia while the Fire Nation had North and South America.

Bending was growing to be more and more popular and 90% of the population were benders. 

In the beginning, very few had the bending abilities but over time, it grew to be a more common skill.

Katara herself was a waterbender, and her close friends Aang and Toph were respectively air and earth.

The two were betas and were dating and made a lovely couple in Katara’s opinion.

Her alpha brother, Sokka, was dating a nice beta girl named Suki. 

Somehow, neither of them were benders.

Rather rare, at this point.

All of them and gotten into the Avatar Academy.

Sokka and Suki attended the none-bender section and Aang and Toph were together for their classes.

They took opposites together; earth with air and fire with water.

Katara knew she wouldn’t be seeing the others for a while, so they had made the most of the time they had all had together.

Katara loved them but was happy she could go out on her own and carve her own path.

Katara is snapped out of her train of thought when someone slides into the chair next to hers.

She barely saves her jaw from dropping, because holy fuck.

Zuko Keahi was apparently a very aesthetically pleasing omega.

Windswept black hair and molten gold eyes, there was no doubt that he was a bender.

“Hi, my name’s Zuko,” he greets.

Katara smiles. “Katara.”

Zuko opens his mouth to say something, but a booming voice interrupts him.

“My name is Professor Pakku. Please open your scrolls to the water bending section. For the firebenders, you should do the same. Being able to bend one element in many styles makes one a true master,” Pakku starts right away. “Your other professor will be Professor Jeong Jeong, though he is not here today. The air bending teacher is Gyatso. You won’t be seeing too much of him, but when you meet him, you don’t need to address him with a title. The Earthbending teacher is Bumi and again, you won’t see much of him and he doesn’t like titles. There is only one non-bending teacher since there aren’t many non-benders and his name is Professor Piandao. You will most likely never see him, but it’s good to know.”

Katara opens her scrolls and sees Zuko pull out his.

She expected this class to go by quickly.

***

It did not, in fact, go by quickly.

They had started with the absolute basics of both bending and Katara was dead tired after 6 hours of reviewing things she learned at the age of 4.

“I’m dying,” Zuko says.

Before Katara can respond, she turns and sees Zuko pour an entire Monster energy drink into some black coffee.

Before she can question it, the omega downs half the entire mug within seconds and seems to come back to life.

“Want some?” Zuko asks.

Katara looks at the sugary poison and then up at the lesson board.

“This class lasts for 3 more hours,” Zuko says and Katara snatches the mug from his hands and downs it.

The flavor wasn’t unpleasant but did make her gag slightly.

But, within seconds, the effects were kicking in and she felt the buzz of energy from the drink explode inside her.

“We’ll be good for about 6 hours and then we crash,” Zuko says.

Katara shrugs. “Whatever, I need to get through this lecture.”

When Zuko laughs, Katara makes up her mind.

She would like to get to know this omega better.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
